


Entre mundos

by Duirandom1



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega Jack, Oral Sex, POV Harry Hart, Parallel Universes, Public Sex, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Harry se pone de voluntario al experimento de viajar a otros mundos sin saber que descubrirá muchas cosas.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Jack | Whiskey
Kudos: 1





	1. 1963

Me senté en la silla. Gary se veía preocupado, se que piensa que no estoy listo pero estaré bien. Merlín ajusto algunas cosas y asintió a si mismo.

—Prueba 1, si funciona vas a tomar el puesto de tú yo de ese mundo —Le puso una pulsera muy grande —Esto te resumiría lo que tienes que saber y no será visible para lo del otro mundo.

La apretó un poco más. 

—Recuerda no decir que vienes de otro mundo, puedes cambiar de mundo después de 24 horas de ese lugar.

Asenti un poco impaciente y me puse los lentes que servirán de comunicador. Merlín me puso un casco en la cabeza que se conectaba a la maquina. 

—¡Bien Harry aquí vamos! —Gary estaba muy nervioso y pulsó el botón 

Pensé que me iba a doler pero solo sentí un silencio y después pájaros. Parpadeo intentando saber dónde estoy y estaba en una cama.

"Harry si me escuchas golpea la cama"

Lo hice y escuché que estaban contentos. Mirando la habitación me di cuenta que la compartía con alguien y se abrió la puerta. 

—¡Papá!

Mire con asombro al niño que saltaba a la cama. Me parecía muy familiar 

"S..s.o..so yyyo"

Gary se escuchaba muy mal.

Se escucharon pisadas rápidas y mi asombro aumentó.

—Gary te dije que aún no despiertes a tu padre

Ahí estaba el agente Whiskey estoy confundido ya que la ultima vez que lo vi estaba triturado. 

—Hola amor el desayuno está listo en poco y ya llego el periódico —Me dio un beso rápido que me dejo nervioso —¡Vamos mocoso no podemos dejar a tu hermana solo y debes ir a la escuela!

—Voy Roxy

Ambos se fueron y aún estaba en shock. 

"¿Harry?"

Respire y mire la pulsera. 

Agente desde los 17, se casó a los 22, 2 hijos  
No dice nada más pero posiblemente mi personalidad es la misma ya que este Gary es igual al de mi mundo.

—Estoy bien solo debo respirar. 

Abri el armarios y se notaba de quien es cada lado. Me puse el primer traje que estaba ordenado. Salí de la habitación y me sorprendí de que hubieran robots limpiando. Ahora debo encontrar la cocina, por suerte el aroma era fuerte, bajé las escaleras y vi la imagen familiar de revista. Ambos niños sentados, el agente Whiskey terminando de cocinar y en la cabecera estaba el diario. Me siento y miro la fecha

5/11/1963

—Le pregunte a papa si iremos a la noche de las hogueras pero me dijo que te pregunté a ti —Gary estaba emocionado —¿Vamos a ir papá?

Asenti y volví a leer el periódico buscando algo que ayude a información para mi mundo. Aunque suene ridículo ya que tenemos una diferencia de cincuenta años.

—Papa mañana iré a la casa de mi amiga.

—No hay problema llama cuando te tenga que ir a buscar —Le sonrío whiskey. 

"Esto es un poco perturbador"

Estoy de acuerdo ya que casi nos asesinó. 

—Ya esta listo amor —Deje el periódico y recibí otro beso rápido —Disfrútalo.

Este es mi desayuno favorito y sabia muy bien. Igual me se curiosidad que mi comportamiento sea tan normal ya que me pudo haber envenenado pero actuaba como un marido que come lo que le dan.

—Whiskey m..

—¡Aquí no! —Se veía nervioso mirando a los niños.

"Se llama Jack "

—Muchas gracias Jack estaba delicioso. 

Mi e..¿esposo? sonrio y apuró a los niños para que vayan a la escuela. Asenti y como mientras miro el periódico. Termine y escuche que los niños se iban. Jack se acerco con sensualidad y se empezó a agachar. 

—Agente Galahad tanto tiempo creo esta vez confesaré un poco más fuerte.

"Harry tu avisa cuando termines creo que así es su vida sexual, esto sonará mal pero intenta seguir el juego no queremos que esta versión asesine a su marido cuando estén durmiendo"

No dije nada y vi como me miraba con amor. Bajo mi pantalón y lamió como un gatito, me sentía muy extraño de disfrutar la sensación de ser tragado, he tenido encuentros así pero eran más formales, esto era sucio y me gusto que parecía que se estaba ahogando. Le puse mi mano y bajé su cabeza. Me sentía muy bien al hacer esto y di un gemido fuerte al correrme. El se tragó todo y siguió lamiendo hasta que este limpio. Por instinto lo levante y le mordi el cuello. Me di cuenta que habían muchas marcas parecidas. 

—¡Am..or deb..emos trabajar! —sin darme cuenta lo había puesto sobre mi regazo.

—Si vamos.

Me arreglé un poco y me pasó mi paraguas. Tenía la misma tecnología. 

—¿No eres agente son tu paraguas? —Se río el otro chico.

—¿No eres agente sin tu sombrero?

Ambos nos reímos y lo seguí.

La misión era acabar con un mafioso que tenía escondida una enfermedad y destruirla. 

"Nunca he visto al agente whiskey pelear "

Yo si y hay que aceptar que es asombroso. Igual estoy preocupado ya que se nota que hemos estado trabajando juntos por su postura. Yo soy el escudo y el dispara rápido. Nos movemos con elegancia acabando con todos. Quedaba al mafioso que tenía una rehén. Iba a dar un discurso pero una bala le atravesó el cráneo. Ahí estaba Ginger que asistió a la chica para ver si estaba herida. 

—Buen tiro cariño

—Yo termino la misión 

—Esta bien, hoy en la noche de las hogueras puedes acompañarnos a los niños les encanta verte.

Ella nos sonrio y fue al laboratorio. 

"Eso fue genial "

Asenti.

En la noche estábamos los cinco alrededor de una hoguera que habíamos hechos. Nos sentamos alrededor y comimos comida chatarra. Me hubiese gustado algo más ligero pero estábamos bien. Estamos felices.

¿Estamos?

Debo concentrarme esto es una misión, en unas horas cambiaste a otro mundo y todo será distinto. Por lo menos este Harry no tendrá problemas con su esposo. Nos fuimos a casa y Gary se coló a la habitación para dormir con nosotros. Los brazos de morfeo me dieron la bienvenida.

Desperté con la cabeza de jack en mi pecho y Gary tirado en ma cama. Fue divertido esta era con ningún sentido histórico. Que el Harry de aquí se despierte bien. Le di un beso a Jack y pulse el botón para cambiar de mundo.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y cambié el ambiente.

Pov omnisciente 

Para Harry pasaron 24 horas para los chicos 1 hora.

—¿Cuando le dirás?

—Aún no, recién comenzó

—¿Por que whiskey era mi padre?

Merlín levanto los hombros 

—En otros mundos ni siquiera existimos, debe ser la suerte 

La suerte aveces nunca cambia


	2. Superhéroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un uevo mundo más extraño para Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo ideas pero si quieres un mundo lo hago.

Parpadeo ya que la luz es muy fuerte a mi lado estaba Jack y tenía agarrada a una niña que se veía asustada. La prensa estaba intentando pasar la línea de seguridad 

"¿Que esta pasando?"

Un oficial se llevó a la niña, jack abrió el paraguas y me lo paso. Se agarró a mi y espero.

—Salgamos de aquí cariño.

Asenti sin saber que hacer.

"Piensa en volar"

Lo hice y reprimi el grito de no tocar el suelo. Jack se veía seguro así que esto es normal en este mundo y se sentía bien alejarse de la las cámaras. Aterrice en una azotea. 

—Mierda ...mierda...mierda. 

Se movía como si estuviera enjaulado.

—Tranquilo lo vamos a superar. 

Se detuvo.

—Ya valio la identidad secreta ahora por codigo ya no somos héroes de la noche y seres héroes de esperanza. 

—Pero hay que ver el lado po..

—Tu sabes que los odio a todos, se creen putos dioses y se venden al sistema —Apunto a una publicidad de pasta de diente co héroes —Nuestro trabajo es proteger a la personas no ser un puto comercial.

Estaba enojado y sin más se tiró sobre mi para besarme cono pasión. 

—Lo necesito por favor, duro y fuerte —Me lamió la ojera y se movió más cerca sacándose su pantalón 

"Apagamos de nuevo dios Harry controlen su actividad sexual"

—Hazlo —Eso no era la voz de Jack ni la mía. 

¿Quien dijo eso?

—Soy tu de este mundo ahora complacerlo, yo te ayudó dame más control somos iguales en personalidades podemos manejarlo por 24 horas.

¿Como..

—Ya me cansé de que no cumplas orden. 

Sentí que mi cuerpo se movía solo y entre. Se sentía genial estaba apretado y cálido. Le agarre la cintura para que no se caiga y empecé lento. Se sentía tan bien que aumente la velocidad y la potencia.

–oh Di..os ..Ha.rr..y just.o ahí—Estaba sudoroso con las pupilas dilatadas.

Empuje más fuerte y sus gemidos eran fuertes. Lo besó para que no llamemos la atención y su lengua igual jugaba con ganas. Lo sostuve contra un muro y aumente la velocidad, no importa si escuchan así que solo entre con ganas, se sentía bien mirar su lengua saliendo cada vez que tocaba su punto y como me buscaba, le mordi el cuello con ganas y él se corrió sobre mi traje. Dio otra embestida y me corrí dentro de él. El dio un gran grito que despertó a los gatos. Relajo su respiración y me dio un beso. Nos separamos lento y vi como mi semen caía de su agujero. Se sentía extraño disfrutar esto.

—Es por que conectas con mis sentimientos y memoria. 

¿Que?

Me di vuelta cuando jack me pasó mi paraguas y supe que algo había hecho mal.

—¿No eres mi Harry?

Me quedé helado. 

—¿De que hab....?

Me puso un dedo en la boca. 

—No eres el primero que lo hace pero pensé que este mundo no era de riesgo. 

No entendí. 

—Vamos a casa que mañana tenemos una entrevista, tu paraguas es tu poder que tiene todo y solo tu puedes controlarlo.

Asenti y mire curioso. 

—¿No estas enojado de que..?

—No estuviste genial y tampoco es engañar por que tu debate interno apareció la parte de este mundo y te ayudo a seguir —Agarro a Harry—Además duermo con Harry abrazados y eso no va a cambiar. 

Asenti se nota que su matrimonio era fuerte.

—Y como dice Harry un hombre debe satisfacer a la pareja que eligió. 

Abri el paraguas y volamos hacia mi casa.

—Cariño no te asustes —Jack me sonrio—Al estar aquí te mezclas con tu versión, sus hábitos, gustos y recursos. 

Llegamos a una casa que se veía bien para 2 personas. Entramos y fuimos directo a la habitación. Me sentía muy cansado y solo le doy un abrazo fuerte. Él ee acomodo y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Pov omnisciente 

El hombre archivada papeles y otro entro. 

—¿Que pasa?

—Alguien esta saltando se demorara unos 4 mundos antes de llegar aquí

—Lo espero.

Pov harry

Tomamos un desayuno tranquilo y Jack me mostraba archivos que pueden servir a mi mundo.

—¿Por que dijiste que tu mundo ya no era de riesgo?

—Fue un evento que todas la realidades casi desaparecen por fallos pero al parecer a tu mundo fue algo como un ataque que casi destruye a la humanidad. 

Asenti recordando como me dispararon en la cara.

—Vamos ahora como somos héroes de esperanza tenemos una entrevista. 

Al llegar había muchos periodistas y me di cuenta por que Jack estaba enojado. Parecíamos estrellas de música y no alguien que salve vidas. Esta bien que la gente te apoye pero parecen como si nos vieran como dioses no como personas. 

—Ahí están los héroes que salvaron a más de 300 personas —El presentador nos señalo que nos sentaremos y la gente del estudio aplaudía —Han estado en el juego desde hace años pero primera vez que lo vemos.

Jack sonrió 

—Nos gustaba la clandestinidad pero ahora ya no se puede, igual salvaremos a la gente así que esta bien

—Cuéntenos un poco de ustedes durante años han salvado a la gente y nadie nunca los había encontrado. 

—Bueno eso es ser héroe de la noche 

Todos se rieron.

—Verdad lo siento mucho —Se acerco más —La duda de muchísimo foros es que no es normal ver a 2 héroes trabajar juntos y más si no parecen ser un duo. 

—Bueno es fácil si estás casado sabes cómo sobrevivir junto a tu pareja.

Hubo un sonido de asombro. 

—¿C..a.s.a?? —El presentador estaba shoqueako—Pero han habido rumores con lady Ginger 

Jack se río.

—Es mi mejor amiga. 

Después de preguntas sin sentido ya que parecía más una entrevista de revista y no preguntaron nada de por qué son buenos héroes. 

Salvamos a algunas personas y me explicó mi poder. Tengo control sobre mi paraguas y cambia dependiendo la necesidad. Su habilidad es bala dorada. Nunca se queda sin munición y son capaces de atravesar un tanque.

Unos minutos antes de que me pueda ir nos sentamos en un parque y comimos algo.

—Suerte en tu otro mundo, no me gusta mucho saber lo que pasó ya que en algunos muero de maneras brutales.

Asenti y me sonrió cuando pulse el botón. 

—¡Buen vía.. 

Lo primero que escuché fue una explosión. 

"HARRY"


End file.
